


The Kissed Bruise

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Green Arrow (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Jason had never expected to get punched by his boyfriend. Alright, his boyfriend didn't know who he was under the hood.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	The Kissed Bruise

Running on rooftops felt like old times. Often Jason wondered how many rooftops he is run on or even swung down onto it. Might be too many to count.

Either care his thoughts at the moment where to go see if it had been true. If there really was a new Arrow running around Star City. Rumors of someone taking up the mantle and training a similar hero to take over.

Oliver Queen died years ago, so who the hell had shown up masquerading as said dead Oliver Queen? Not the Lazarus. Nah, Ra's was dead and there was no way that the Bat or Super would do that.

No, the one Super would not bring back someone he killed. Out of guilt or crazed thoughts that someone had would still betray him made that clear.

Swinging over to the last building Red Hood stood on top of the building looking around. He wondered where he should start looking. Where would someone who was following Green Arrow's path start?

And it had been not at Queen Enterprises, that was plain idiotic. Then again none of them made a moved to put distances between them and their jobs. Might have been why the old Bat was so careful.

Speaking of which...

Opening the device, he had Jason looked down seeing one new messaged. Ah, he forgot to check in again. Texting back a middle finger he went back to looking over. They might patch things up. not a pretty sight and after being un-brainwashed.

To be fair anyone living with the league was pretty much screwed. Damn, he felt back for his siblings. What the hell went on their form birth till Anesthesia and Damian were older?

Speaking of his little brother, he had to go beat the hell out of him next time he saw him. Bastard thought he could stab him, and Jason would forget? Hell no! Maybe a return stab would be a good idea.

Smirking Jason paused when he heard a yell. He is thought about stabbing Damian later. Shooting a grappling hook Jason jumped off the building to head towards the screams.

When he got there, he was a woman holding her purse looking off towards the south and some dead bastard with an arrow in his chest.

"A red arrow?" Jason frowned. "So, there are two of them now."

Following the women's line of sight, he took off. He should have to get close to him. If anything, maybe a recruit would be nice. One of the two was always welcomed. Swinging he saw a line leading from one place to another.

He frowned as the line lead to a wall. Damn, whoever it was must have taken off. Damn. Well, he might as well, stay a few days and find out who it was. Opening his tracker again he sent a message to Bruce he was going to be searching for a few days and let him know when he was going to head back to Gotham.

\--

Walking the streets Jason took in a deep drag of his cigarette as he frowned. He had to give it to the asshole. He was good at hiding. Both a blessing and a curse. Even with Fake Oliver Queen, they can say duplicate or doppelganger all they wanted, Jason still said fake.

If they were from this world, they were not really those past people. If the Fake Queen were still running around pretending to be this world’s one, where would he hide the new one?

He had already checked the penthouse, snuck in seeing that while there was an extra room it didn't look like it had been used lately. it had personal items in it, clearly, someone had stayed, but the plastic over it and items put away was clear they had taken off for some reason.

Going to a store, he put out his smoak and ended inside. Coffee, maybe something to eat before he went on to find his target.

Going to the back he looked over the already made food. Subs or chicken? Maybe something else? Looking down he picked up a package of the sub sandwiches looking them over when hands came over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

It took all his strength not to turn around and push the hell out of the person. However, he recognized that voice. Smiling he relax.

"My ex-girlfriend?"

"Cheating on me, Jay?" Moving around him Roy frowned at him before smiled when he saw the smirk. "You're an ass!"

"Only for you," Jason pulled Roy close holding hid boyfriend close. "I came by to surprise you."

A lie, still a good cover. He had been meaning to come to see Roy. The only problem was that he had met the redhead by chance last year and on and off had been leaving Star City for 'work'.

Honestly, he had no idea if the relationship was going to last. Shockingly Roy always seemed to accept this, having faith that Jason would come back each time. it was something good in this damn cursed world.

"Yeah? Well, you should have called me! I was going to have dinner with a friend,"

"Oh, well, you should go."

"But... what about you? I can ask them if you can come,"

"Nah, it gives me time to get the surprise ready I had for you," Jason smiled, he had planned on stopping by, just not by surprise. Now he felt bad. He would just have to make something romantic for when Roy when home.

"What kind?" With a smile Roy tried to give him a puppy-eyed look. "Maybe you can tell me now?"

"Not happening. Go on, go have dinner with your friend and then meet me at home,"

"Oh, wait, hold on," Roy stopped him from moving. "I forgot to tell you, but I've ended up having to get my apartment fixed up again."

"Again?" Jason honestly hated the apartment that Roy had, things always broke down. "You want me to go talk to the manager again?"

"Nah. I happened a few weeks ago and ended up staying with a friend for a week, but since it keeps happening my friend asked if I wanted to move in with him until I can find a place of my own."

"Yea?"

"Yep! So, if you see a bunch of boxes packed up, I promise I am not leaving you or skipping down," Joked the redhead. leaned against Jason. "I we packed it all this morning, that's why I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's alright, as long as you get out of that dump. Wait, what about your lease?"

"Taken care of! I managed to get out of it,"

"Good, well, I'm glad. I will help you move into the place then. Just let me know when," Finally, no more rotting apartment. He had tried moving Roy out, but the redhead was set on making it work and didn't want to take Jason's money. It was because they had just started dating and plus Roy liked doing his own thing. "When are you guys having dinner?"

"Un," Taking out his phone Roy cursed. "Shit, I'm late."

"You better hurry then," Patting Roy's hip he kissed him softly. "See you soon."

"See you, soon!"

Once Roy was gone Jason sighed. He wondered how that felt to just go have dinner, not knowing about the lived of others. Turning back, he grabbed the sandwich. Might as well go on and headed up to pay. Maybe he'd get Roy a new computer or game? Something nice.

Just as Jason had paid for his food, he got an alert. Ah, there it was. The small traps he had set up to catch flying human heat signatures. Perfect.

Opening the scanners, he saw two of them moving too fast for bikes and slower than cars. they were up top then.

\--

Red Hood landed on top of the roof of a building. Thereby the vents there was grate pulled off and set aside. They must have gone inside a few moments ago. Following he lowered himself into the building.

Looking around he listened for the two.

Finally, he spotted Green.

"Hey," He called, looking around. He did not see anyone else there, "Arrow,"

"Who are you?!" Green Arrow turned around, bow drawn glaring. "That's the bat symbol, but I don't know who you are!"

"Seriously?" Pushing the button on his helmet, Jason was glad he had kept an extra mask on while running missioned put it under his arm. His white bangs were free and a red mask sat there on his face. "How about now?"

"You're..." Oliver lowered the bow before he looked shocked. "SHIT!"

"Yeah, still alive-"

That was as far as Jason got when someone punched him as hard as they could. He shifted grabbing the person's arm not having any clue why he didn’t sense them.

"WAIT! ROY, DON'T!"

"What?!"

Stunned Jason and he yanked the other Hero down yanking the hood back, he would know that red hair anyone and yanked the mask off.

"ROY?!" Jason snapped. "YOU?! IT'S YOU?!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Because it's me!" Not as smart as an idea, but Jason was pissed as he pulled his mask off. "JASON TODD."

"Jason?! What the hell are you doing?!"

"ME?! YOU PUNCHED ME AND YOUR... YOU'RE THE NEW VIGLATINE?!"

“Uh, yeah,” Roy looked him over then winced at where he had punched Jason above the eye, “Luckily I missed?”

“Missed?!” Jason put his hand up wincing. “Damn, you got a good punch.”

“Looks like it’s bruising, sorry!” Roy kissed above the bruise. “I’m sorry,”

“Ow, ow, ow,” Jason winced still glaring. “When the hells did this happen?”

“Uh, remember my friend I was talking about?” Roy asked still kissing above the bruise as if that was going to magic the pain away. “Well, it’s Oliver Queen and he’d been helping me train to take over for him.”

Glaring at Oliver from where his head was trapped in Roy’s arms, his boyfriend still kissing the bruise he flipped off the blonde who just stood there awkwardly smiling and waving.


End file.
